<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bokoblins' Prize by SexulPenut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543421">The Bokoblins' Prize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexulPenut/pseuds/SexulPenut'>SexulPenut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexulPenut/pseuds/SexulPenut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda gets captured by bokoblins after she mistakenly made a fire for camp, and they have their way with her.</p>
<p>Notes: I am always looking for feedback to improve my work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokoblin(s)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bokoblins' Prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda should have listened to her retainers when they told her not to travel alone, but she was too excited to adventure and be free. The adventure started all right. She managed to get most of the way through bokoblin territory without being caught, but that was when her luck ran out.</p>
<p>She made camp that fateful night, and, feeling safe near the edge of the territory, decided to make a small fire. Unbeknownst to her, the flame shone like a beacon as she slept.</p>
<p>Zelda woke up to the sound of maniacal giggling and a rancid taste filling her mouth. In the light of the campfire, five bokoblins leered at her. She screamed and writhed, but her screams could not penetrate the cloth in her mouth nor could her arms or legs break out of their cloth bindings. They laughed even more while she struggled against her bindings, and those struggles grew more desperate as they advanced on her.</p>
<p>“Ut are ooh oohing?” She cried, but the cocks twitching in the cool night air were answer enough. Just as they were near enough to grab her, a loud bark came from near the fire, and the bokoblins turned to find a larger black one holding her pack in the air. Large, bloodstained grins split their faces when they saw their other prize, and they let out excited squeals and snorts as they ran to the black bokoblin.</p>
<p>“Ohnt uch i uff!” Zelda called to their backs. “Ease!”</p>
<p>The bokoblins jumped and grabbed at the pack that the black one held just out of their reach. They snapped at each other, and a few small, bloody brawls broke out over the prize before the black one finally tore it open. </p>
<p>“Ohhhhhhhh!” She cried as the rainbow of fabrics fluttered into the snatching claws.</p>
<p>They brought each piece of fabric to their noses, chuffed greedily, and wriggled their bodies around in excitement. Tears stung at Zelda’s eyes when they stomped the rejected clothes into the mud, but a chill ran down her spine as they rejected piece after piece until her underwear was left. The bokoblins tore at the sweet smell that came from the delicate satin until they were nothing but shreds littered across the ground. A silence fell upon the camp in the wake of the fervor, and Zelda fought back her sniffles and stayed as still as she could. </p>
<p>She hoped they had forgotten about her. She hoped she could run back to the safety of the palace. She hoped the nightmare was over. Then, they turned around with those same bloodstained grins, twitching cocks, and maniacal giggles.</p>
<p>“Ease oh.” Zelda sobbed as the bokoblins surrounded her in a loose circle. They watched her body writhe as they stroked their cocks, and a heavy musk began to settle in the air. </p>
<p>The smell hit Zelda like a minecart. It was like nothing she had ever smelled, all primal, rank, and vile, and it almost seemed to fill her body and coat her in filth. Her stomach churned and a heat sparked inside of her. Against her will, her thighs began to rub together like they were trying to stoke it into a fire.</p>
<p>One brave bokoblin with broken tusks stepped forward from the circle and descended upon her. Zelda tried to attack him with a knee to the gut or crotch, but he easily caught her knee with how weak her legs already felt. Before she could react again, he flipped her over, sat on her back, and let his cock slap wetly into one of her hands. She tried to squeeze the cock as hard as she could, but the squeeze just made him moan.  Zelda barely had time to register this, or the warm string of precum dripping onto her hand, when she felt three clawed fingers grab onto each of her asscheeks. Another of the beasts, this one blue, was behind her, and he felt up her ass.</p>
<p>“Op! Op ease!” She whimpered, and tried in vain to shrink away from curious hands. Once again, the words of her retainers echoed in her mind, and another sob wracked at her. “Ave eeee.” She whispered, but didn’t let the words past the gag.</p>
<p>The blue bokoblin ignored her since he was too caught up in her rear. It was large enough to fill his hands and soft enough to let his fingers sink in nicely, and it was all contained in tight black leggings that were thin enough to act like a second skin. He slowly kneaded that magnificent ass while his friend bucked on top of her and made it ripple even more. Zelda felt her skin crawl as the two bokoblins violated her and more of that sticky pre pooled onto her back and hair, and the rest of the bokoblins cheered them on with what she assumed were lewd gestures. As much as her skin crawled, as much as she wished she could kick at the monster, she couldn’t deny the heat that grew within and felt her hips roll into his touch. Shame burned through her at the thought that her body would ever want this.</p>
<p>Zelda let out a gasp that was strong enough to force past the gag when the blue bokoblin tore her leggings open and leered at her creamy, white ass. Without that thin layer of cloth, he could finally feel how smooth the skin was and couldn’t resist the urge to smack it.</p>
<p>“Ey! Ey!” Zelda screamed between strangled yelps, but the way her ass wriggled away just egged him on. He smacked her more, harder, and faster, and brought even more strangled yelps from the woman. Her ass quickly turned from a light pink to a darker red, but it slowly became less and less painful each time. She was scared of the drool that pooled around the cloth and the jolts of pleasure that shot into her womb with each strike. Scared that the kingdom would never accept her again after the beasts had their way.</p>
<p>The bokoblin with broken tusks had no such reservations. He ground against her with reckless abandon and enjoyed it when her hand unconsciously gripped his dick like she had some unknown need to jerk him off. The softness of her hand was amazing, so it didn’t take long for his thrusts to become erratic and for thick spurts of cum to shoot from his cock. Zelda felt the warm, sticky reward splash across the back of her head and clumped her blonde hair together. A single rope managed to make it all the way over her head, landed just in front of her face and on the tip of her nose, and filled her nostrils with the rancid scent. A scent that made her mouth water.</p>
<p>“Eye?” Zelda moaned as the heat steadily built to a fever between her legs. She clenched her teeth around the cloth and tried to focus on the taste to ignore the feelings assaulting her, but the cloth tasted just like the musk and cum. Her tongue ran along it like it had a mind of its own, and she couldn’t stop herself from sucking the taste from it. In the midst of her whirling emotions, she barely noticed the bokoblin on top of her stagger back to the group.</p>
<p>The blue bokoblin got tired of just slapping her ass when Zelda’s sweet smell reached his nose. He licked his lips, spread her cheeks, and smiled at the sight of her unspoiled pink pucker. It twitched invitingly, and he couldn’t stop himself as he shoved his nose against it and sniffed greedily at it. Zelda let out a squeal when she felt the hot breath from his porcine snout, and it turned to a surprisingly lewd moan when he started sliding his tongue around her ring. Her cheeks burned at the sound, but she couldn’t keep the moans in or her back from arching when his tongue started to slip inside.</p>
<p>His thick, hot tongue stretched her pulsing hole more than she thought was possible, but he was only getting started. The bokoblin wriggled his tongue around to stretch her out, and get a good taste of her, until he could get a finger slipped in alongside his tongue. He took his sweet time stretching her out, and Zelda moaned and ground against him. He got four of his fingers in before he pulled his tongue out with a satisfied grin, and Zelda’s gaping pucker seemed to smile back.</p>
<p>The other bokoblins got tired of watching and waiting and started to move towards her, but the larger black one let out a growl to hold them back. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up to look him in the eyes. He saw the silent begging hidden inside her and the drool starting to drip down her chin, and it drew out a barking laugh. With a devilish grin, he yanked the gag from her mouth, freed her moans, and revealed her dirtiest secret to the world. Zelda’s eyes were starting to glaze over, tears mixed with drool running down her face and chin, a glob of cum hung from the tip of her nose and even more covered her hair, and her mouth was clenched against the pleasure.</p>
<p>“Please…” She trailed off. She didn’t even know what she was begging for anymore. The black bokoblin just smiled, grabbed his cock, and shoved it against her mouth. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut as the stinky cock rubbed against her mouth, but the bokoblin didn’t seem to mind. Before she could question why, she was answered by the feeling of something hard pressing against her ass. Her gasp gave the black one just enough room to get his cock in, and she felt both of the beasts thrust in.</p>
<p>The blue bokoblin slowly guided his cock into her tight hole, and the black bokoblin cut off her cries with his own slab of meat. They slowly pushed their way inch by inch, and Zelda’s struggles slowly stopped. She wanted to hate this, wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but the pain in her hole and bitter, salty taste in her mouth sent pleasure washing through her that overrode everything else in her brain.</p>
<p>She bucked her hips into the bokoblin behind her and drove him deeper until he bottomed out inside of her. Zelda loved the feeling of her bowels being invaded by thick bokoblin meat, and she hoped the feeling of her throat being filled felt just as good. The black bokoblin forced her head down his shaft, and she worked her tongue under it to coax out more of his delicious pre. Drool poured down her chin as her mouth was spread wider than she thought it would go. His scent filled her nose and mouth, his head pushed past the back of her throat, and he forced it down to the base. Her nose pushed into his smelly crotch where the coarse hairs of his pubes tickled her nose. She could barely breathe around the cock that invaded her mouth and stretched her throat beyond proportion, but it felt so good.</p>
<p>With both of those holes filled, she almost felt complete, but one burning hole still needed stoked. Zelda didn’t have time to think about that before the bokoblins had enough of the feeling of filling her to the brim and started to pound away at her. The blue bokoblin put his heart and soul into his thrusts, and her ass jiggled with the short quick thrusts as he tried his best to keep his dick as deep inside as he could. The larger bokoblin took a slower pace, and pulled out to the tip to give her time to breathe before slowly sliding back in. The way she gagged and moaned around his cock brought out his own high pitched whines. The way she was jostled between their cocks, the way they pounded at her most forbidden places, the way her body and breasts rubbed along the ground were all too much, and blinding pleasure seared through her. </p>
<p>The two bokoblins railing her didn’t last long with the spasming on their cocks, and they blew their load into her. Her bowels and throat were blasted with their warm seed, but the cum in her throat came too fast for her to swallow and blast out of her nose and mouth as she choked. The two beasts pulled out of her, satisfied, and let her fall limply to the mud and cum soup on the ground. Cum leaked in a steady stream from her twitching pucker and down her chin, but there was still a burning need in her loins that her thighs couldn’t rub out.</p>
<p>“Please.” Zelda croaked barely conscious. “I need it.” She wriggled around until she was on her back and gyrated her hips upwards. She was too far gone to care whether she was a whore or what people would think of her. All she wanted was her drenched pussy to be reamed.</p>
<p>The rest of the bokoblins were more than happy to provide. The last four rushed her and tore the muddy clothing from her body and revealed her pure, white skin and small, pert tits topped with just as small, pink nubs. They didn’t stay pure for long before they got coated in the cum and mud mixture. They ravenously ran their hands over her. They rubbed, pinched, slapped, and scratched her skin which turned swathes of her skin pink and red and brought up a few welts. They had never seen a creature as lithe and beautiful as her, and they wanted to burn her body into their fingers. They even removed her bindings to spread her legs open and get a few tastes of her drenched, pink pussy, that already twitched for a cock, and let her stroke a few of their cocks.</p>
<p>She happily stroked those cocks, excited at the prospect of feeling even more cum spray over her body, and let out a long moan as a bokoblin finally beat away his brethren to get to tongue deep into her pussy. The victor wasted no time exploring her inner reaches. He wriggled his tongue around the sticky walls and savored her sweet taste. Zelda’s moans got louder as that huge tongue violated her, but it didn’t quench the intense heat.</p>
<p>“I need your cocks.” She groaned, so close to another orgasm but still so far. The bokoblins didn’t need to be told twice, but the two getting their dicks stroked took a moment to spray their seed onto her tits, much to her delight.</p>
<p>The bokoblin that was eating her out quickly laid down before her, and she wasted no time in lowering herself on his cock. It slipped into her much more easily than expected with how drenched she was. Zelda clamped tight on the dick as it spread her open and filled her up, and the bokoblin could barely believe how amazing it felt. The heat, size, and shape were all better than she could have ever hoped as he bottomed out inside of her spasming cunt. He brought her to an earth-shaking climax with a high pitched yowl. She lost all the strength in her body and fell limply on top of the bokoblin below, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him.</p>
<p>The bokoblin started thrusting into her hard, shook her body, and coaxed out lewd moans with every thrust. Another bokoblin came up behind her and easily slipped his cock in her well fucked ass. They grinded inside of her with alternating thrusts, once again teaching her a new amazing sensation as their cocks rubbed against each other through the thin wall, and a third of the beasts thrust his cock into her slick mouth. She was roughly jostled between each hard slab of meat, and it felt like she had finally found her place in the world between these savages.</p>
<p>Zelda barely registered the ways she was used over the next hour as orgasm after orgasm tore through her. After one finished in her ass, another took its place to add another load to the soup in her bowels. After one finished in her pussy, another took a turn at knocking her up. After one finished in her mouth, another nozzle was fed in to give her another meal. The ones waiting used her hands, hair, and their own hands to spray her with their spunk. Sometimes they double penetrated her and let her mouth rest, sometimes they pinned her to the ground and fucked her pussy and mouth, sometimes they just had her kneel and take load after load down her throat, but she never had a break through it all.</p>
<p>As dawn broke, the bokoblins began to the ground in exhaustion. Each one had a smile on his face, a limp dick, and loads of cum pumped onto and into the barely conscious princess. She lay in the muck with a huge smile on her face and a hand lazily stroking her worn cunt. A small part of her wished she had been born among the bokoblins, wished she could get bred everyday, wished she could get pumped full of cum everyday, and could stay in the comforting blanket of pleasure as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. She almost considered joining the bokoblins, but she knew, even as defiled as she was, she still had to stop Ganon.</p>
<p>If her people could see her now, they would see nothing but a cheap whore. They would see none of what once made her so revered, so loved. They would never understand why she had such a huge smile on her face or why there was almost no struggle. It was a shame that the princess would forever have to hide this pleasure.</p>
<p>Her hand stopped for a moment as a thrilling idea ran through her head. If Ganon won, then every woman could feel this way. Fucked like animals until they lost their minds. Dominated by the most powerful monsters. A final orgasm shook her as she imagined having all of the strongest monsters fighting over her, and she drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>